


Confession

by mekuru (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, hinata is very gay, komaeda doesnt get it mna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mekuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata confesses his feelings for a certain lucky boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Bad luck. Misfortune. Karma. Those were the words running through Hinata's head as he found himself washed ashore this god-forsaken island of "mutual killing." His head was pounding and his whole body ached as if he'd ran a twenty mile marathon the day before. To make matters worse, he was the only student who had no clue about his special talent. No one said it out loud, but he knew what they were thinking. All of them, each and every one, was looking down on him. Imagining their pitying eyes and amused sneers made him sick to his stomach.

Well, not all of it was bad. The island itself was nothing short of paradise. Glistening turquoise waves contrasting with pure, snow-white sand made quite the pretty picture. It would have been better if they weren't at each other's throats twenty-four seven. The students themselves were tolerable, maybe even pleasant. That is, if he pushed the feeling of inferiority out long enough to actually get to know them. 

They were all fascinating and cool in their own ways but there was one boy who really interested Hinata. Komaeda Nagito. 

He was fairly tall with wild and frizzy white hair. It closely matched the color of his skin, also a pale white-ish tone. While he looked innocuous enough, even with his frazzled appearence, his personality was much different.

He was obsessed with hope. Komaeda literally couldn't not talk about it for five minutes. At first, Hinata had thought him an extreme optimist. However, Komaeda seemed to have a terrible opion about himself. Always bringing others up and then calling himself "disgusting" or "trash" with the same goofy smile on his face. 

Hinata buried his face into the pillow. Komaeda Nagito was a puzzle, alright. He was exhausting to be around and had the same overly cheerful disposition about everything. He was, in one word, annoying. So why the hell did Hinata have to fall in love with him?

"Good morning!" A chorus of Ultimates mused as a disheveled Hinata arrived into the cafeteria. He mumbled a couple weak greetings as he walked by the happy students. How could someone be so damn energetic this early in the morning? He sighed and grabbed a gleaming silver tray, piling on assorted breakfast foods.

Hinata felt a warm breath graze his exposed neck. "Good morning, Hajime-kun!" The voice could only belong to one person. Komaeda. 

He took a minute to react and jumped back about ten feet. He flushed red and shot straight up from his seat. 

"D-don't surprise people like that!" Hinata stuttered out facing the apologetic Komaeda. The other teens drew their attention towards the, one-sided, fight between the pair. 

"Okay, okay," Komaeda said soothingly as he strode over towards Hinata, "just calm down. You're making a scene." He gave him a slight smile, like "hey pal, you're making a fool of yourself quit it," and gave him a firm pat on the back. 

"Now let's go back and eat, 'kay?" He spoke as if talking to a temperamental child. Hinata controlled the anger boiling inside him and tried to cool down. Komaeda scooted his chair side-by-side with Hinata's. He absentmindedly hummed an unfamiliar tune and had a faraway look in his eyes. It seemed like he was escaping, going to a world besides the nightmare they were currently in. Hinata wished he could go with him. 

His eyes trailed down to his smooth, porcelain skin. It shined like a doll in a display case, one that needed to be carefully perserved forever. He looked at his slender hands, Komaeda tapped his fingers to the beat of the melody he'd been humming. Hinata felt enamoured by his beauty and elegance. 

A small tap on his arm ceased his daydreaming, causing him to jolt in the direction of the tapper. Komaeda's arm barely touched his. He must not have been paying attention.

Hinata decided, it was now or never. He had to confess. 

"Ahem," he softly cleared his throat, snapping Komaeda out of his dreamy gaze. He seemed shocked for a moment but put on his trademark smile. Hinata's heart beat faster. 

"Ah sorry Hinata-kun, I zoned out..." Komaeda gave him an awkward grin, "Anyway, did you need something?"

Hinata could barely force the words out of his mouth, "I, um, I need to talk to you." He glanced away shyly, cursing himself for his nervous tension. "That is if you're free."

Komaeda lit up and took Hinata's soft hands into his own. "Yes, of course! Let's meet on the beach after breakfast!" The white haired boy could hardly control his smile, it made Hinata feel warm inside. It was like he was home. 

It felt like hours before their meeting time at the beach. In front of Komaeda's cottage, between the two large palm trees. Hinata repeated it over and over in his head like a prayer. He mentally coached himself on how to tell him. 

"But wait," he thought, "what if he says no..." Hinata shook his head vigorously, desperately trying to make the horrible thought disappear. It wouldn't go away. It was glued to his mind now, fear and doubt sprouted like weeds in his head. 

The clock struck eleven. It was time. His legs were stiff and he could barely make it without falling over. He gulped, trying to keep his breakfast down and began to breathe quickly. 

He spotted Komaeda's slender figure and tried to keep his cool appearence. Hinata quietly stepped onto the warm sand, being careful not to startle the other boy. 

"Yo." Hinata greeted as casually as he could. 

"Hello, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda's blinding grin made his stomach flip like a coin on a rollercoaster. "What did you nees to tell me?"

Shit. This was it. He mustered up all the courage he could, pushing down his insecurities. 

"I-I..." he planted his feet firmly to keep himself grounded, "like you lots!" 

He said it, now all he had to do was wait for Komaeda's reaction. Would he be delighted or disgusted? Only time would tell. 

"Huh? That's all," Komaeda tilted his head and gave Hinata a quizzical look. The brown-haired boy felt dreadful and a cold sweat ran down his back. "Of course I like you, you're my best friend!" 

Friend... The word echoed and bounced around his head before realization set in. 

No. No, no, no! No way, there's no way Komaeda was that dense. Maybe he did realize and took pity on him. Maybe he thought it was funny. Maybe he... 

Komaeda broke the silence between them, "Are you alright?"

"No... I'm not. You don't understand, do you?" Hinata bit his lip and tasted the bitter, metallic blood that flowed out.

Komaeda looked confused and turned his head down. Hinata bit down harder and firmly grasped his shoulders. 

"I don't like you!" Komaeda's eyes widened and Hinata released his grip. He felt small. He wanted to leave, to run, to be free of the crushing pressure between him and Komaeda. 

"I don't like you," he barely whispered out, "I love you... why don't you understand." He hugged his legs and sat on the hot ground. His  bitter tears threatened to spill out. 

Komaeda inched towards him and also took a seat. Hinata's head was in arms, obscuring his red face.

"I just don't get it," Komaeda said, causing Hinata to briefly look up, "How could someone like you, someone so amazing and talented and kind and gentle like someone like... me" Now it was his turn to be embarassed. He mimicked Hinata and nestled his face into his sleeves. 

"What do you mean, 'someone like you'?" Hinata spit out, giving Komaeda a fiery glare. Was he mocking him now? He wasn't useless or gross or trash. At least, not to Hinata.

"You're great and amazing, I can't believe you're too blind to see it." He turned to face Komaeda. He tugged on the rough, green material of Komaeda's jacket. 

The taller boy looked towards him, his eyes were slightly red from crying. Hinata felt a pang in his heart and now he wanted to cry too. Instead he wrapped his arms around the small-looking boy. He felt something new, something warm and soft. He wanted to protect him. 

"If you won't accept yourself," Hinata pulled Komaeda closer, "then I will." 

The white-haired boy nestled into Hinata's arms. He exhaled softly and his eyelids drooped. 

"Hinata-kun," he nuzzled into the other boy's neck, "I love you." 

Hinata whispered into Komaeda's ear, "I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> ive never played sdr2 tbh but i had a lot of feelings i had to get out abt my komahinas soo  
> im very tired and very gay


End file.
